


Не славное деяние

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Первое убийство Леголаса





	Не славное деяние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Much for Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459275) by elfscribe. 



Его первое убийство.  
Оно сопровождалось не звонким щелчком тетивы, за которым последовал глухой стук, а отчаянной суматошной борьбой с человеческим мужчиной, бросившимся на него в темноте.  
Все кончилось бы иначе, но Леголас услышал довольный смешок:  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка, что тут у нас?   
И глупец чуть сменил позу, потянувшись к завязкам на штанах Леголаса. Тот извернулся, всадил кинжал под ребра противнику – и смешок сменился удивленным хрипом. Леголас спихнул себя тело, встал, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, и со страхом посмотрел вниз. Звездный свет высветил лицо нападавшего, перекошенное в жуткой гримасе.  
И ничего достойного славы в этом не было.


End file.
